


【骨科】我弟弟就是天使！下

by Senera_lofter_ajiu1802



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Brothers, M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802/pseuds/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802





	【骨科】我弟弟就是天使！下

当纽特的披肩滑落在地上，忒休斯的手已经顺着裙摆落在纽特的大腿上，并且吃了一通豆腐后，纽特才猛的惊醒推开了身上的忒休斯。

 

“忒休斯 斯卡曼，你不要再顺着我的心意了！你根本就不喜欢我！你只是…只是把我当做弟弟！”纽特吼出这段话后，拽紧身下的床单低着头，不敢去看自己哥哥的表情。

 

“嘿，我的小纽特，我一直爱着你，我不敢回去因为我怕你恨我。”忒休斯觉得自己的弟弟真的是蠢的可以了。

 

“可是…你都那么久没见过我，我…你根本不可能喜欢我。”  
“还记得你被霍格沃兹开除后，我回去带你看小动物哄你的时候吗？你坐在草坪上，笑的蠢兮兮的抱着怀里的小动物，从那之后我总是想起你，甚至是梦里。”忒休斯把自己的弟弟拽过来搂在怀里，纽特只是不自在的挪了挪身体选择一个舒服的姿势，就像是小时候一样。

 

小时候他喜欢躺在忒休斯的怀里听故事，或者是在门口等忒休斯回家，然后冲进哥哥怀里。他的目光永远追随着他的哥哥，哥哥成为傲罗他感到非常的骄傲。

 

“所以你能解释一下，你为什么穿着裙子？”忒休斯握住纽特的手，放在嘴边亲了亲他的手指。

 

“那样就可以嫁给你了，如果我们互不相识。”纽特又低下头。

 

“那这位小姐，你愿意成为斯卡曼夫人吗？”忒休斯凑近纽特的耳朵，压低了声音讲。

 

“我…如果这是你的期望的话。”纽特的耳朵越来越红，最后红色蔓延到脸上，脖颈。

 

“那么斯卡曼夫人，现在你能解决一下你的丈夫的小问题吗？他挺需要你的。”忒休斯拽着纽特戴着手套的手，放在鼓起来的位置上。

 

纽特差点跳起来，又被忒休斯搂着腰拽回来，碰到了不该碰的地方。  
“斯卡曼夫人？”“嗯…”

 

裙子后面的绸缎很快就被解开，肩带耷拢在臂弯处露出了大片的胸膛，忒休斯的手掌附在纽特一边已经有点硬起来的红点上，按压打转最后再用食指和中指夹住那个红彤彤的小可怜，用大拇指揉弄起来。

 

很快两遍都被玩的硬的像小石子，纽特想要逃离可又太舒服了忍不住将胸口往忒休斯的方向送了送。  
“舒服吗？还想让我玩弄哪里？说出来，说出来我就满足你。”忒休斯满意的看着自己的成果。

 

纽特咬着嘴唇不说话，当忒休斯含住他已经被玩的可怜兮兮的乳尖的时候，他终于忍不住呻吟出声，随后又受惊似得捂住了嘴。

 

“不说的话，我就自己找找看，如果我找到了斯卡曼夫人一定要告诉我。”  
忒休斯让纽特咬住裙摆跪在床上，他从背后搂住纽特的身体，把手伸进了纽特穿着的女式内裤中，摸到了那个本来被向后折起来的，现在已经快要挣脱低腰内裤的小东西。

 

忒休斯握着那个小东西，用大拇指的指甲轻轻剐蹭着缓缓吐出点东西的地方，纽特经受不住刺激软了腰向后倒去，却被忒休斯训斥“腰挺直了，有没有想着哥哥然后玩弄着这里？”

 

纽特双手捂住脸，摇了摇头又点了点头，“喜欢哥哥这样碰你吗？”忒休斯又问到，“哥哥…”纽特根本说不出来这种羞耻的话。

 

很快纽特就在忒休斯落在背上细密的吻中和手下的动作中释放出来，他无力的靠在忒休斯怀里喘着气，忒休斯抬起他的下巴，两个人交换了一个深吻。

 

最后忒休斯没做到最后一步，只是把浑身无力的纽特按在床上，不该看的地方吻了一遍，该看的该摸的一处没落。纽特只能躺平任由自己的哥哥各种欺负自己，悼念一下自己这条肯定没法再穿的小裙子。

 

#开车开困了…就没让他们完全的嘿嘿嘿，有机会补上，换一种方式，比如说某个工作的地方，对办公室莫名的执念。


End file.
